


5 veces que John evitó afrontar su sexualidad (y una vez que no lo hizo)

by AlleyMichaelis



Series: A hedgehog and an otter [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bisexual John Watson, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jealous Sherlock, John Plays Rugby, John in Denial, John in Denial About His Sexuality, John-centric, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock in Love, Teen John, Teen Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/pseuds/AlleyMichaelis
Summary: A John no le gustaba Sherlock, ¿verdad? Es decir, tenía novia. No podía gustarle, y definitivamente no le gustaban sus hermosos rizos, o sus perfectos ojos, o su implacable mente, o la manera en que deducía todo acerca de todos con una sola mirada, o su manera de ser, o su adorabilidad en general...No, por supuesto que no le gustaba. Ni un poco.





	5 veces que John evitó afrontar su sexualidad (y una vez que no lo hizo)

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, lo normal, nada de esto me pertenece, sólo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro. 
> 
> Originalmente publiqué esto en fanfiction hace varios meses, pero me di cuenta de que jamás había publicado nada aquí y me dije, ¿por qué no? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Disfruten :)

**Primera vez:**

El profesor de lengua estaba parado al frente del salón dando la clase más aburrida que John recordaba en su vida. Su cuaderno abierto y vacío, su pluma en una mano y su barbilla recargada en la otra mano, se quedó viendo absorto al profesor, su vista se comenzó a doblar y su cabeza resbalaba lentamente sobre su mano, camino a caer sobre su cuaderno y dormir tranquilamente. O, al menos, hasta que su celular sonó con la alerta de un mensaje recibido y se vio obligado a salir de su sopor adormilado para abrir los ojos con miedo, colocar la mano sobre el bolsillo donde guardaba el celular y tratar de aparentar normalidad ante la mirada fulminante del profesor.

—Watson, tenga la amabilidad de apagar su aparato cuando estemos en clase.

—Perdón. —El profesor se dio la vuelta de nuevo y John fingió apuntar unas cosas que no sabía qué eran por unos instantes, hasta que estuvo seguro de que el profesor no le prestaba atención, sacó el celular del bolsillo y lo escondió debajo de la mesa para leer el mensaje.

Cafetería. Si es conveniente, ven. —SH

Hubiera suspirado de no ser porque volvería a llamar la atención del profesor, así que simplemente lo puso en modo silencioso y contestó.

Sherlock, estoy en clase.

Si no es conveniente, ven de todos modos —SH

Revisó el reloj, faltaban diez minutos para que acabara la clase.

Estaré ahí en un momento.

Volvió a guardar el celular y trató de tomar algunas notas, pero realmente no tenía idea de qué trataba la clase. Pediría los apuntes a Molly otra vez. Volteó a ver a la chica por inercia, su coleta se agitaba un poco por el movimiento que hacía su cabeza por cambiar cíclicamente su atención entre el pizarrón  su cuaderno. Finalmente los diez minutos pasaron, el timbre sonó y el ambiente se volvió inmediatamente más relajado a la vez que todos comenzaban a hablar y a guardar sus cosas, listos para salir del salón. John no tenía demasiadas cosas fuera de su mochila, tan sólo guardó su cuaderno, su pluma, y salió del salón. Los pasillos todavía no estaban muy llenos, por lo que pudo llegar a la cafetería sin mayor problema, empujó las puertas para entrar y lo primero que vio fue una bolita de gente formada alrededor de algo. Con un mal presentimiento, John se abrió paso entre la multitud con rapidez, murmurando suavemente disculpas al empujar a las personas.

Llegó al frente de la multitud justo a tiempo para ver a Sherlock sacando provecho del agarre de Moran por su espalda, dar un salto y propinarle una fuerte patada a Moriarty justo en la nariz. Se escuchó el sonido húmedo producido por el tabique segundos antes de que borbotones de sangre comenzaran a salir por su nariz. La multitud hizo un sonido de asco. Aún no lo habían visto.

—¡Maldito seas, Holmes! —gritó Moriarty como pudo, levantando la cabeza ensangrentada y presionando su nariz con los dedos. Su mirada era mortal. Sebastian, aun inmovilizando a Sherlock, le dio un cabezazo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y dejó caer el mareado peso muerto de Sherlock.  Su amigo apretó la parte dolorida de su cabeza y Moran se acercó a Moriarty.

—Déjame ver eso, Jim —Algo renuente, Moriarty retiró la mano de su nariz y Sebastian pudo apreciar la creciente hinchazón amoratada en la nariz ajena. —Vas a pagar esto, Holmes.

—¡Pégale al fenómeno, Moran! —gritó alguien dentro de la multitud y varios lo corearon. Pronto, la frase se volvió una pequeña porra. Moran se acercó a Sherlock con evidentes intensiones de golpearlo hasta la inconciencia. John se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Déjalo! —Le llegó por atrás. Moran se dio rápidamente la vuelta y John le dio un golpe en la mandíbula con toda la fuerza que su entrenamiento por el rugby le había proporcionado.  El rubio cayó estruendosamente al suelo, aturdido. A un lado, Moriarty seguía maldiciendo silenciosamente y tratando de que la sangre no manchara su ropa. John se acercó a Sherlock.

—¿Estás bien? —El menor asintió con la cabeza, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —Lentamente bajó la mano de su cabeza y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. John apartó la vista algo avergonzado.

—Lo lamento tanto, Sherlock, no sabía…

Fue interrumpido por una patada de Moran directo en su espalda que lo tiró al piso sin aire. El rubio se limpió la sangre que le salía de su labio roto con el dorso de la mano y miró con odio a Sherlock.

—Tú…

Sherlock trató de levantarse pero antes de lograr hacer nada, recibió un golpe directo en su ojo que lo tiró de nuevo al suelo. John jadeaba, tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y Sherlock soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. La multitud aplaudió y Moran sonrió complacido.

—Vas a sufrir por haber tocado a Jim, Holmes. No debiste hacerlo. —Sus músculos se tensaron, preparándose para darle una patada en las costillas.

—Bastian —la voz de Moriarty lo paró. —Vámonos.

El rubio miró con incredulidad hacia donde estaba Jim, pero el menor ya se estaba yendo. La multitud se abría a su paso con respeto y miedo. Sebastian le dedicó una última mirada de desprecio a Holmes.

—Tu mascota es igual de inútil que tú. —escupió en el piso y se fue por el mismo lugar por el que Jim se había ido segundos atrás. John apenas tuvo unos segundos para tratar de respirar tranquilamente cuando otra voz enfurecida les gritó.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —La directora se abrió paso entre el aterrado cuerpo estudiantil, los miró mortalmente y pronto todos se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de la escena, dejando solos y tirados en el piso a Sherlock y a John. La directora alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Nada. —contestó John con  algo de miedo. La directora agudizó la mirada, frunció el ceño y volvió a hablar.

—Muy bien. Detención, a ambos. Pasen a la enfermería y después vayan a mi oficina. Muévanse.

John se levantó y estiró una mano hacia Sherlock para ayudarlo a hacer lo mismo, él aceptó la mano y se levantó, presionando su costado con la otra mano. La directora los observó por medio segundo más y se fue, no se movieron hasta que dejaron de oír sus pasos, estruendosos por los tacones.

—Vamos. —Sherlock asintió y ambos caminaron hacia la enfermería. La enfermera los vio escandalizada en cuanto entraron y obligó a Sherlock a recostarse en una cama, su estado era lamentable; tenía el ojo morado e hinchado, varios moretones, rasguños y pequeños cortes en el tórax y pantorrillas y un corte en la ceja que requeriría una puntada. John quedó a un margen, parado en una esquina, durante todo el tiempo que la enfermera atendió a Sherlock. Finalmente le dio una bolsa de hielo para su ojo y ella salió camino a la dirección para que llamaran a los padres del menor.

En cuanto se fue John caminó desde su rincón hasta la silla junto a la cama de su amigo y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa, aun presionando la bolsa de hielo contra su ojo.

—Lo lamento tanto, en verdad no sabía… —balbuceó

—John. —trató de llamarlo, pero él seguía demasiado metido en su monólogo.

—Estaba en clase, me estaba durmiendo y el profesor ya me había llamado la atención. No pensé que fuera a pasar nada si tardaba unos minutos más… En verdad lo siento.

—John, lo digo en serio, basta.

—Podría haber hecho algo, todo es mi culpa.

Sherlock colocó su mano sobre la de John y lo miró seriamente. John le devolvió la mirada confundido.

—Ya te lo había dicho antes, John, pero como todavía no lo entiendes lo repetiré: No es tu culpa. Moriarty tan sólo llegó a la cafetería cuando yo estaba allí y te envié el mensaje, no pensé que fuera a haber una pelea o no te habría llamado. No es tu culpa.

John se quedó estático por unos instantes, instantes en los que Sherlock no soltó su mano y bajó la bolsa de hielo de su ojo, murmurando lo inútil que era y la dejó sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la cama. John pudo observar el precioso ojo de color irreconocible de su amigo ser cubierto por su propio párpado morado e inflamado, un golpe rojo en la mejilla y sus rizos alborotados, y, aún así, Sherlock seguía tan firme, elegante y _guapo_ como siempre.

John se dio una bofetada mental.

Sherlock no era guapo… ¿o sí? No, John no podía saberlo, él no se fijaba en esas cosas porque era hetero, incluso tenía una novia llamada Mary, no era gay, y definitivamente no se fijaba en si Sherlock era guapo o no.

Aunque se veía…lindo.

Sí, esa era una palabra adecuada. Los bebés eran lindos, ¿no? Y los niños, y los animales, los paisajes y muchas otras cosas. Lindo era una buena palabra. Sherlock se podía ver lindo, John podía notarlo y seguiría siendo hetero. Esa _lindura_ innata de Sherlock fue lo que lo impulsó a sonreír suavemente, estrechar la mano que sostenía la de Sherlock y pasar la otra entre los alborotados cabellos de su amigo, quien lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo.

—Iré la siguiente vez, lo prometo.

Sherlock asintió y le devolvió una suave sonrisa.

**Segunda vez:**

En el colegio era obligatorio tomar una actividad ya fuera artística o deportiva, Sherlock pertenecía a la clase de drama, al igual que Mary. John prefería los deportes y practicaba rugby, y era tan bueno que incluso se había vuelto capitán del equipo un año atrás. Ese día tenían un partido amistoso con otro colegio vecino, Mary había ido a apoyarlo y de alguna manera había conseguido arrastrar a Sherlock junto con ella.

John los observó desde el campo, Mary llevaba un banderín con el escudo de su equipo en cada mano y se había pintado dos rayas con los colores del equipo en cada mejilla a la vez que gritaba animadamente como el resto del estadio, o casi todo el estadio: Sherlock tan sólo estaba sentado con un bote de palomitas en las manos y lo veía fijamente. John supuso que era su manera de darle ánimos y saludó hacia su novia y su amigo. John era bastante popular entre las chicas del colegio, así que varias gritaron enloquecidas como si las hubiera saludado a ellas. .

—¡Vamos John! ¡Acaba con ellos! —gritó Mary, al igual que muchos otros. Sherlock levantó una ceja y se llevó una palomita a la boca.

El partido acabó dos horas después, ellos ganaron, les dieron el trofeo y todo el equipo cargó a Lestrade, quien había anotado el tiro ganador. El joven sonreía y gritaba, viendo hacia las gradas, como si buscara a alguien, y cuando encontró a esa persona sonrió enormemente. Poco después, cuando salió del vestidor, corrió detrás de las gradas para encontrarse con esa persona. John tardó un poco más en salir de los vestidores y en cuanto lo hizo Sherlock y Mary lo estaban esperando afuera de ellos. Mary se lanzó sobre él sonriente y lo besó repetidamente mientras le decía lo bueno que era jugando y lo bien que se veía. John miró de reojo a Sherlock mientras abrazaba a su novia, por algún motivo se sentía extraño que hicieran eso con él ahí…incorrecto.

Estaba anocheciendo, los tres caminaron juntos hasta la salida del colegio, donde Mary se despidió y se subió al auto de una amiga que la llevaría hasta su casa, pues vivían muy cerca. John y Sherlock vivían en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, y como no era tan lejos decidieron caminar hasta allí en un cómodo silencio.

—¿Te gustó el partido? —preguntó John después de un rato con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Sherlock frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—No me gustan ese tipo de cosas. —John rio, por supuesto que a Sherlock no le gustaban. —Pero tú estabas ahí, así que supongo que estuvo bien.

Se volvieron a sumergir en otro silencio cómodo. De repente un viento frío sopló y revolvió sus cabellos. Sherlock se abrazó a sí mismo y tembló un poco.

—¿Tienes frío?

—No.

John se quitó su chaqueta del equipo de rugby y la pasó sobre los hombros de Sherlock, quien no se quejó y se la puso bien. Le quedaba increíblemente grande. John sonrió involuntariamente y Sherlock lo miró fulminante, sumergido en la chaqueta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Te queda bien. —Sherlock hizo un mohín ofendido y desvió la vista.

A John en verdad le gustó cómo se veía Sherlock en su chaqueta. Se veía bien. Se veía correcto, como si las cosas siempre tuvieran que ser así. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Mary con su chaqueta, cuando se le había olvidado en su casa una vez y al día siguiente Mary la usó todo el día antes de devolvérsela.

Sherlock se veía mejor.

(Nada gay, por supuesto).

**Tercera vez:**

Greg le había regalado dos tickets para la feria porque al parecer, a su cita (de la que se negaba a decir su nombre) no le gustaban ese tipo de lugares. Estaban en un breve periodo de vacaciones por una semana, –que de vacaciones no tenían nada porque la cantidad de tarea que tenían era impresionante, pero ese no es el punto– y Mary había salido de la ciudad con sus padres. No que John tuviera muchas ganas de ir con ella de todos modos. Entonces, tenía dos entradas que sería una lástima desperdiciar y ninguna obligación con su no–presente–novia, así que invitó a Sherlock.

Él no había estado demasiado encantado con la idea en un principio, pero cuando descubrió que hasta su incompetente hermano Mycroft tenía una cita con alguien que se negaba a decir quién era ese mismo fin de semana Sherlock aceptó. No se quedaría atrás del gordo idiota, aunque solo fuera una salida con su mejor amigo.

Así fue que el sábado por la mañana ambos se encontraron en la entrada de la feria. Había demasiada gente, ruido, niños corriendo y un olor tan fuerte a dulce que Sherlock casi da media vuelta y sale de ahí, pero la sonriente presencia de John a su lado lograron que olvidara esa idea, sólo un poco.

—¿A qué te quieres subir primero? —le preguntó, y Sherlock no supo qué responder. —¿Nunca habías venido?

John lo miró con incredulidad y Sherlock desvió la vista, algo avergonzado sin saber bien por qué.

—Creo que una vez, tenía como cinco años tal vez. No lo recuerdo mucho. —La mandíbula de John cayó con sorpresa para posteriormente sonreír enormemente.

—Tendremos que solucionar eso entonces, ¡vamos!

John no tardó en decidir que primero llevaría a Sherlock a una montaña rusa, una no tan alta. Resultó ser que a Sherlock le encantó. Por otro lado, cuando fueron a las tazas giratorias, Sherlock se mareó tanto que John pensó que iba a vomitar. Siempre se aprenden cosas interesantes, pensó.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sherlock cuando pasaron por el área de destrezas.

—Son varios juegos diferentes, ¿quieres probar?

Cuando Sherlock asintió ambos entraron a la zona techada donde se encontraban todos esos juegos, librarse del sol por un rato era realmente refrescante. Sherlock se acercó al primero que vio, uno de tirar dardos. John pagó dos turnos, uno para él y otro para Sherlock. La señora que atendía les dio los dardos a cada uno y les indicó que podían jugar.

—¿Sabes hacerlo? —Sherlock lo miró ofendido.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Y vaya que sabía hacerlo, Sherlock aprovechó bien todos sus dardos y reventó un globo con cada uno. John erró uno.

—Pueden escoger cualquier premio. —les dijo la señora con monotonía. John escogió un gran erizo de peluche y como Sherlock no quería nada, John escogió por él un gorro de cazador.

—No me voy a poner eso. —comentó Sherlock una vez se alejaron del puesto y caminaban hacia el siguiente.

—Te verías bien. —rebatió John divertido.

—Me vería ridículo.

Sherlock le quitó el gorro a John de las manos y lo colocó en la cabeza del erizo que John cargaba. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien, en realidad.

—¿Vamos a pescar? —Esta vez Sherlock pagó por ambos, el señor les dio una pequeña caña de pescar a cada uno y prendió una pequeña turbina que movía el agua donde estaban los patitos.

Sherlock frunció el ceño cuando después de varios intentos seguía sin poder atrapar al mismo maldito pato, mientras John ya llevaba tres y trabajaba en el cuarto. John miró de reojo como una pequeña arruga salió en la sien de Sherlock, la que salía  cuando se concentraba, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Cállate, Watson.

Siguieron jugando un rato y cuando Sherlock se aburrió caminaron hasta la zona de la comida. Un olor dulce y delicioso les llegó, y Sherlock miró a todos lados tratando de identificar el origen de tal olor. Se acercaron a una pequeña máquina rodeada de niños pequeños que atrapaban pequeños hilos del dulce y sus padres que les compraban el algodón de azúcar. Los ojos de Sherlock se encendieron inmediatamente.

—¿Quieres uno? —Sherlock asintió.

—Un algodón por favor. —Pidió John y el señor le dio un algodón rosa en un pequeño palito de madera.  Sherlock lo tomó ansioso y le dio una gran mordida, sintió el dulce derretirse en su boca, era empalagoso, pero joder, cuanto le gustaba. Se sentaron en una banca a un lado de todo el bullicio, donde Sherlock comió con evidente satisfacción el algodón mientras John lo miraba con una sonrisa, cuando acabó, tenía los labios rosados, húmedos y brillantes por el dulce, además de los ojos brillantes por la satisfacción del dulce.

A John le encantó cómo se veía.

—¿Listo para volver? —le preguntó Sherlock, notando que John lo veía como embobado, pero no dijo nada.  John pareció salir de su ensoñación.

—Claro.

Definitivamente le compraría más algodón de azúcar a Sherlock: Todo el que quisiera.

**Cuarta vez:**

Era miércoles; Sherlock no había aparecido en la escuela todo el día. Al principio esto no le molestó, Sherlock solía fugarse bastantes veces (aunque generalmente era con él), o simplemente faltar a clases y perderse en la escuela por el simple hecho de que las consideraba demasiado mundanas, aburridas y simples. No fue hasta que Mycroft se le acercó a la hora de la salida que supo que algo andaba mal, Mycroft nunca le hablaba.

—Watson. —saludó cortésmente. —Mi hermano está enfermo en cama, por eso no ha asistido a la escuela el día de hoy. ¿Te molestaría pasarle los deberes de hoy? Lo haría yo mismo, pero tengo un…compromiso, y me es imposible llegar a casa hasta muy tarde. ¿Te importaría? Sé que estará encantado de verte.

—Claro que no. —contestó rápidamente. ¿Sherlock enfermo? No recordaba que eso hubiera pasado más de unas cuantas veces desde que se habían conocido, y eso había sido hace años, cuando apenas eran unos niños. Definitivamente tenía que ver eso en persona. —¿Estaría bien si voy ahora mismo?

—Si no es una molestia. Bien, me retiro, gracias.

Mycroft se fue por el pasillo, John no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la salida, estaba a punto de salir cuando Mary, sonriente y feliz, se paró frente a él y le dio un gran beso en los labios.

—¡John! Al fin te encuentro, pensé que ya te habías ido. —John la miró confundido. —Tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas? Sally y su novio nos invitaron al boliche la semana pasada. No lo olvidaste, ¿o sí?

Mary se cruzó de brazos y John tragó duro.

—Mary, yo… creo que no podré ir. —Mary lo miró fulminante y John se apresuró a explicarse. —¡Fue algo inesperado! En realidad sí recordaba nuestra cita doble, pero me ha surgido algo de último momento.

En realidad no recordaba nada, pero una pequeña mentira no afectaba en nada, ¿o sí? Mary levantó una ceja, pidiendo más explicaciones, pero relajándose un poco. John se sintió inmediatamente más relajado al no tener el peligro inmediato frente a él.

—Sherlock está enfermo y tengo que ir a dejarle los deberes. Mycroft me lo ha pedido. —agregó a último momento.

—¿Sherlock enfermo? —Mary lo miró estupefacta.

—Sí, no suele pasar muy a menudo. —John se rascó la nuca, tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que eso había pasado. Cuando tenían diez años, ¿quizás? ¿doce?. Mary suspiró.

—De acuerdo, tendré que cancelar con Sally. —Mary sonrió de medio lado y John le devolvió la sonrisa y besó su mejilla.

—Gracias.

—Cuídalo bien. —le gritó Mary cuando ya estaba caminando por fuera de la escuela. Algo dentro de John pensó que sí, por supuesto que lo haría.

Llegó al hogar de los Holmes (tan sólo tres casas más al frente de donde él vivía) y tocó el timbre, le abrió la señora Holmes.

—¡John, querido! ¡Pasa! —lo saludó la señora Holmes tan entusiasta y cariñosa como siempre, le sonrió maternalmente, le dio un gran abrazo de oso y le indicó que dejara su abrigo donde quisiera.

—Muchas gracias, señora Holmes. ¿Se encuentra Sherlock? —por supuesto que estaba ahí, estaba enfermo, ¿a dónde más iba a ir? John se golpeó mentalmente contra la pared.

—Oh, claro, está arriba en su habitación. Se alegrará de verte

John volvió a agradecer a la señora Holmes y subió las escaleras con su mochila al hombro. La habitación de Sherlock era la del fondo, como era de esperarse, y la de Mycroft estaba casi frente al baño. Sus padres dormían en el tercer piso. John tocó suavemente la puerta y entró. Las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas cerradas y sobre la cama había un bulto cubierto con toneladas de mantas y rodeado de pañuelos.

—¿Sherlock? —lo llamó, escuchó un pequeño quejido en respuesta. John se acercó a la cama y se sentó suavemente a su lado, Sherlock quitó las mantas sobre él tan sólo unos centímetros, lo suficiente para poder ver a John. Sherlock se veía realmente mal, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos rojos y llorosos. John colocó una mano sobre su frente.

—Estás ardiendo— habló con voz instintivamente baja. Sherlock tan sólo asintió levemente. —¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la garganta, no puedo respirar, tengo frío y por consiguiente fiebre y me duele todo el cuerpo. —enumeró Sherlock con voz débil.

—Un resfrío entonces. —John sonrió levemente a su amigo para darle ánimos.

—Un doctor vino, quiere que tome jarabe para la tos, pero no tengo tos, es un idiota. —sonrió levemente. —Haz tu diagnóstico.

John le había comentado a Sherlock una vez que quería estudiar medicina, bastante tiempo atrás, pero al parecer no lo había olvidado. John negó con la cabeza.

—Sherlock, aún no soy doctor.

—Sé que lees los libros de tu padre. —John suspiró.

—No creo que sea tan grave, supongo que con los medicamentos básicos bastará, de todos modos no tenemos una prescripción médica para conseguir nada más. No te cubras tanto, eso no ayuda a que baje la fiebre, come algo y toma muchos líquidos.

Eso era lo que se hacía, ¿no? No era médico, y su padre era cirujano, no tenía libros sobre “Cómo tratar un resfriado 101” ni nada de eso, pero creía recodar que eso era lo que hacía su madre cuando él o Harry se enfermaban. En eso se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta siendo seguido por la entrada de la señora Holmes, quien se acercó a revisar a su hijo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Por supuesto que sí, de maravilla. —la señora Holmes colocó una mano sobe la frente de su hijo y su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de preocupación.

—Tengo que ir a la farmacia y a la tienda a comprar unas cosas. John, ¿te molestaría quedarte con Sherlock? Sé que te estoy pidiendo mucho, y que seguramente tienes otros planes, pero… —John la interrumpió, alzando una mano tranquilizadoramente.

—No se preocupe, será un placer.

La señora Holmes salió de la habitación y no fue hasta que escucharon la puerta delantera abrirse y cerrarse de nuevo que Sherlock gimió y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tapándose más con las mantas.

—¿Creí que te sentías mejor?

—Madre es muy paranoica, me habría llevado al hospital. Odio los hospitales.

John suspiró y pasó su mano entre los rizos de Sherlock en un gesto reconfortante, Sherlock presionó su cabeza instintivamente contra la mano de John, disfrutando del toque y de la sensación de alivio que le brindaba la fría mano de John.

—Deberías dormir. —le susurró John, Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No. —John suspiró.

—Iré por agua para que te tomes la pastilla para la fiebre, volveré en seguida.

John bajó rápidamente a la cocina, sirvió el vaso con agua y volvió a la habitación. Sherlock ya se había quitado unas cuantas mantas de encima. John sonrió.

—Toma. —Sherlock se sentó como pudo y tomó el vaso con agua, John le dio la pastilla y Sherlock se la tomó en tres tragos lentos, estiró la mano para dejar el vaso sobre la mesa de noche y se volvió a acostar, luciendo realmente miserable.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —volvió a preguntar John, sentado junto a Sherlock mientras seguía pasando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Sherlock asintió.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —ni siquiera abrió los ojos, y su voz sonaba adormilada. John sonrió y asintió, aunque el menor no lo vio. Siguió pasando sus dedos entre su cabello hasta que se quedó dormido, y lo siguió haciendo aun después.

Unas horas más tarde escuchó la puerta abrirse y a alguien entrar. John revisó su reloj, ya casi anochecía y todavía tenía que volver a su casa a hacer sus deberes y posiblemente los de Sherlock. John se levantó de la cama y se colgó la mochila al hombro, se acercó a la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación, colocó su mano en la perilla para abrirla pero al último minuto se arrepintió y volvió sobre sus pasos hasta estar junto al durmiente joven.

Se veía tan lindo, tan relajado. No tenía que saberlo nunca, ¿o sí? John se inclinó y depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de su amigo, y otro en su mejilla. Se sintió realmente complacido consigo mismo después de eso. Con una última mirada a Sherlock, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con Mycroft subiendo las escaleras y sosteniendo una bandeja en las manos –con algo que posiblemente podía ser sopa en ella– John asintió cordialmente hacia él a modo de saludo.

—Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi hermano. —le dijo Mycroft una vez llegó a su altura.

—Para nada, fue un placer. —Mycroft sonrió levemente como si supiera algo que él no.

—¿Te acompaño a la salida?

—No te molestes. Hasta mañana.

John se despidió algo incómodo y bajó las escaleras saltando cada dos escalones. ¿Por qué había sonreído así? No le dio importancia y salió de ese lugar.

Por su parte Mycroft entró a la habitación de su hermano menor, encontrándolo sentado en la cama, frotándose los ojos y con los rizos alborotados y parados hacia todos lados. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, tomó un termómetro que traía consigo y lo colocó en la oreja de Sherlock pese a las quejas de este. Su temperatura había bajado.

—Veo que Watson ha cuidado bien de ti. ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó colocando dos dedos en su frente, justo en donde John lo había besado. Sherlock lo apartó de un manotazo, ignorando el dolor de cabeza que el movimiento le había provocado.

—Cállate, no deberías de espiar lo que no te importa.

—Oh Sherlock, sí me importa, además, yo no estaba espiando, Watson es demasiado fácil de leer. —Sherlock desvió la vista avergonzado y tosió un poco. —Por otro lado, creo que el espía aquí eres tú, se suponía que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba, casualmente me desperté antes de que John… —se atragantó con las palabras y tosió un poco para disimularlo.

—Te besara, sí. —Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada. —No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie.

—Más te vale, o toda la escuela sabrá lo tuyo con Lestrade. —Mycroft lo miro mal.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Sherlock se encogió de hombros y volvió a recostarse en la cama y cerró los ojos.

—Necesito dormir, déjame. —Mycroft suspiró y se levantó de la cama.

—Parece que Watson está cada vez más confundido, sólo espero que tú no lo estés.

Sherlock lo ignoró por completo y le dio la espalda. Mycroft salió de la habitación.

**Quinta vez:**

Era fin del semestre y, como siempre, había una fiesta. Greg había conseguido arrastrar a Sherlock y por consiguiente a John a la que iba a haber en la casa de Anderson. Iba a haber una pijamada sólo para chicas en casa de Sally, y como la mayoría de la población femenina del colegio iba a ir, la fiesta de Anderson iba a ser casi exclusivamente para hombres.

Entonces ahí estaban, viernes por la noche, en una fiesta, y Sherlock parecía más perdido que si se hubieran mudado a Timbuktu.

—¿Qué tal si jugamos yo nunca? —propuso Greg, ya habiendo tomado algunas cervezas al igual que la mayoría de sus amigos, todos menos Sherlock, (incluso John había tomado una o dos).

—¡Genial! —gritó Anderson emocionado.   

—¿Podemos jugar? —preguntaron Irene y Molly sentándose junto a ellos.

—¿Creí que todas estaban en la pijamada de Sally?

—No teníamos ganas de ir. —Irene se encogió de hombros. Colocaron una botella de vodka en el centro del pequeño círculo que habían formado y todos llenaron sus pequeños vasos.

—De acuerdo, yo empiezo y vamos hacia la derecha. —dijo Greg y pensó por un momento lo que iba a decir. —Yo nunca nunca he reprobado un examen de matemáticas.

John, Molly y Anderson tomaron el contenido de sus vasos. Era el turno de Anderson.

—Yo nunca nunca he hecho explotar el laboratorio. —dijo Anderson con malicia, Sherlock tomó de mala gana, al igual que Greg.

—¿En serio? —todos lo miraron incrédulos.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—Yo nunca nunca he conducido un auto. —Todos menos Molly y Sherlock tomaron.  Siguieron así por un rato, las preguntas se hacían cada vez más atrevidas y todos estaban cada vez más borrachos. Era el turno de John.

—Yo nunca nunca he besado a un hombre.

—Mentiroso. —susurró Mycroft, apenas audible por alguien que no fuera Greg sentado a su lado. Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly e Irene tomaron.

—Yo nunca nunca he besado a una mujer. —dijo Irene. Ella, Molly, Anderson, John y Greg tomaron.

—Yo nunca nunca he sido besado en la frente por alguien que no sean mis padres. —dijo Mycroft con malicia y todos lo miraron confundidos. Sherlock lo fulminó con la mirada y tomó al igual que Molly y Greg. John sintió que el mundo se caía a su alrededor.

—Yo nunca nunca me he escapado para ir a una cita con mi novio —contraatacó Sherlock, Mycroft, Greg y Molly tomaron.

Siguieron jugando por un rato, pero la mente de John no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que había hecho Sherlock. ¿Sería que lo sabía? No era posible,  Sherlock estaba dormido cuando pasó, no había forma de que lo supiera.

Dejaron de jugar cuando todos estaban demasiado borrachos para articular correctamente, incluso Sherlock. John era el único medio sobrio porque se había perdido la mitad del juego dando vueltas a lo que había pasado con Sherlock. Vio a Greg y Lestrade irse primero y subieron las escaleras al igual que Irene y Molly. Anderson se perdió en algún lugar junto con otros amigos y sólo quedaron Sherlock y John.

—¿Sherlock?

El menor murmuraba cosas inentendibles e intentaba hacer deducciones de las personas a su alrededor. Al parecer él se había convertido en un erizo, y Anderson en una marmota idiota. John negó divertido con la cabeza y colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Creo que es hora de irnos.

Sherlock clavó su vista en él y sonrió, una sonrisa de borracho, alegre y perdida al mismo tiempo.

—¡John! ¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? Golpear a Moriarty. Oye, ¿sabías que él y Moran son novios?

—Sí Sherlock, toda la escuela lo sabe. —Sherlock asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

—A veces lo hacen en la azotea. Tú y yo deberíamos hacerlo también, pero en el baño, todos usan la habitación del conserje.

John dejó caer su mandíbula con sorpresa y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—¿Sherlock?

—Tú sabes que quieres. —El moreno se inclinó sobre John, sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. —He visto cómo me miras, John, sé que lo quieres.  

John trató de apartarse pero Sherlock tomó su rostro con ambas manos, haciendo inevitable que lo viera directamente a los ojos e imposibilitando cualquier oportunidad de escape.  Sherlock lo miró intensamente por unos minutos, pero de repente sus labios se arrugaron y su piel se pudo ligeramente verde. Sherlock se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para no vomitar sobre John. Él suspiró pesadamente y frotó la espalda de Sherlock.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos.

—Yo opino lo mismo. —John volteó a la dirección de donde había venido la voz, Greg caminaba hacia ellos arrastrando a Mycroft, con un brazo de él alrededor de su cuello y el otro en su cintura. John asintió.

—¿Tú también?

—Parece que no tienen mucha resistencia. ¿Puedes conducir?

John asintió y arrastró al delirante–pero–tratando–de–ser–deductivo Sherlock hacia su auto. Sentó a Sherlock en el asiento del copiloto, Greg y Mycroft se sentaron atrás. Sherlock acabó recostado y durmiendo contra la puerta, mientras que Greg acomodó a Mycroft lo mejor que pudo contra su propio cuerpo, procurando que estuviera lo más cómodo posible. John arrancó y ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿tú y Mycroft? —Greg se sonrojó y bajó la vista, pero asintió.

—Llevamos tres meses juntos.

—Me debiste haber dicho.

—Íbamos a hacerlo, sólo queríamos esperar el momento adecuado.

—¿Sherlock lo sabe?

—Creo que sí.

Volvieron a callar por un momento.

—¿Tú y Sherlock están…?

—No, no, no , no. No. —repitió muchas veces, más tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que a Greg.

—Oh, Sherlock estaba actuando hace un rato como sí…

—Pero no. No estamos juntos ni nada.

—Ah.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Pronto llegaron a la residencia de los Holmes, por suerte, sus padres habían salido de la ciudad hacía dos días y no volvían hasta la noche siguiente. John buscó el juego de llaves de Sherlock entre su ropa y abrió la puerta, cada uno arrastró a su respectivo Holmes hasta su habitación. John acostó a Sherlock sobre su cama, le quitó los zapatos y buscó algo con qué cubrirlo. Abrió el closet y encontró al pequeño erizo con el sombrero que habían ganado en la feria cómodamente sentado en el mismo lugar de honor donde Sherlock guardaba su lupa y su microscopio. Sonrió inevitablemente, tomó una manta del cajón y cubrió a Sherlock con ella.  Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando la voz adormilada y pastosa de Sherlock lo interrumpió.

—John…

Se dio la vuelta. Sherlock lo miraba anhelante, sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos y húmedos y la frente ligeramente perlada en sudor. John tragó duro, ¿por qué sentía ganas de besarlo?

—Buenas noches. —se despidió apresuradamente y cerró la puerta tras de él. Se recargó contra ella y suspiró. Estaba confundido, más que nunca, ¿por qué todo tenía que resultar así? Él y Sherlock eran amigos, mejores amigos, de hecho. Nada más. Se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio y desesperación.

—Ya veo… —John, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de Greg afuera de la habitación de Mycroft, lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Greg sonreía de medio lado, cruzado de brazos, y alzaba una ceja maliciosamente. —Te gusta.

No era una pregunta.

—Claro que no, estoy con Mary.

—Eso no lo impide, ni siquiera tiene nada que ver y lo  sabes.

John se dio la vuelta, más confundido que nunca y se fue. Greg suspiró y negó con la cabeza en desaprobación. Si tan sólo John no estuviera tan cerrado…

—¡Sólo trata de no perder más tiempo del que ya perdiste! —Le gritó Greg al último momento. John le levantó el dedo medio y salió de la casa.

**Y la vez que no lo hizo…**

Tenían tarea. De física. John realmente no encontraba la utilidad en ir a observar una noche de estrellas fugaces, pero era un punto en la calificación, y tenían que hacerlo.

Sherlock parecía recordar nada de lo que había pasado mientras estaba borracho y John no tenía intención de mencionarlo, por lo que cuando el profesor anunció que el trabajo sería por las parejas que hacían en el laboratorio, no tuvieron ningún problema de incomodidad o nada parecido. (¿Incomodidad por qué? No es que a John le gustara Sherlock ni nada parecido, todo estaba bien, sólo eran dos amigos haciendo la tarea juntos.)

John pasó a recoger a Sherlock en su auto a las siete, el menor llevaba un termo de chocolate caliente y, además de su inseparable bufanda azul, un gorro para el frío junto con un abrigo grueso. John sonrió involuntariamente.

—No vamos al polo norte.

—Mi madre parece creer que sí. —Se metió al auto, y sólo una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente, Sherlock se quitó el abrigo y el gorro con molestia. Pronto llegaron al lugar, estaba lleno de varias parejas, familias, nerds e incluso otros de sus compañeros de clase. Sherlock, como todo buen genio que era, se encargó de buscar el mejor lugar posible, (que obviamente era lejos de donde todas las familias se encontraban, ellos no sabían nada)   Alrededor de ellos sólo habían varios grupitos de nerds con telescopios impresionantes. John volvió al auto por una manta que había traído y el termo de chocolate de Sherlock mientras él calibraba y acomodaba el telescopio.

Cuando volvió Sherlock ya estaba esperando sentado sobre el pasto.

—Aún falta una hora. —dijo.

—¿Papas?

John le ofreció la bolsa a Sherlock mientras él acomodaba la manta que había traído para sentarse. Sherlock comió papas mientras él acomodaba y después los dos se sentaron juntos sobre la manta.  John se recostó después de un rato, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y mirando al cielo. Sherlock lo miró poco después. En algún momento John volteó a ver a Sherlock, se veía realmente _hermoso_ , el viento revolvía suavemente sus rizos, sus pómulos altos remarcaban sus ojos y, _por dios,_ esas pestañas. Tenía los labios ligeramente rosados, posiblemente por el frío. John inhaló profundamente, podía hacerlo, se había estado preparando mentalmente toda la semana. Podía hacerlo, y era una oportunidad perfecta, no había nadie alrededor.

—¿Sherlock?

El menor lo volteó a ver, con sus ojos de color indescriptible brillando en la oscuridad, y John podría haber jurado que brillaban incluso más que las estrellas. Tragó duro.

—He estado pensando…

—¿Sí? —Sherlock se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, quedando recostado sobre su costado, con los dos brazos bajo su cabeza en la típica pose de dormir estilo Hollywood.

—Quizás… deberíamos… tú sabes. —habló entrecortadamente, sin saber bien qué decir. Su lengua se trababa, negándose a cooperar y Sherlock lo miró con una ceja alzanda.

“ _A la mierda_ ” decidió, y reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, levantó su cuerpo, apoyándose en el codo y se inclinó sobre Sherlock. Sus labios se unieron en un _oh tan anhelado_ beso,   Sherlock no protestó, no se alejó, y a John le tomó medio segundo darse cuenta de que le respondía el beso. Sus labios se siguieron moviendo suavemente contra los suaves y dulces de Sherlock por varios momentos hasta que se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire. Sherlock estaba algo sonrojado pero sonreía. John no podía recordar un sólo momento donde se hubiera sentido más feliz en su vida.

—Pensé que nunca lo harías.

—Sí, bueno, Greg me ayudó a abrir los ojos.

John sonrió y volvió a besar a Sherlock. ¿Por qué había tardado tanto en hacerlo? Era la mejor sensación del mundo. Sólo se separaron cuando los gritos emocionados de los niños les indicaron que la lluvia de estrellas ya había empezado, pero por más estrellas que vio esa noche, John sabía, no, _estaba seguro_ , de que no había algo más hermoso o brillante como Sherlock y la sonrisa que estuvo pegada a su rostro toda la noche.            

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, eso. Espero que les haya gustado. Cualquier cosa (ya saben, amor, tomatazos o lo que quieran) pueden decírmelo en un hermoso comentario :)


End file.
